


Andi Mack Headcanons and Oneshots

by Killerkitty1233



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Musicals, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerkitty1233/pseuds/Killerkitty1233
Summary: Just random drabbles of gayness





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a new thing on here. I'm used to Wattpad, not this. But it's gonna be fun! 


	2. Jyrus headcanon

Cyrus runs a YouTube channel that just makes remixes and original songs, and Jonah finds that channel. He quickly finds that this channel,  "Cynical Remixes", to be cool. Then he makes an April Fools Day song. So now, Jonah fanboys over them, not knowing that the person running the channel is  **his** #1 Fan. 

And then Cynical (Cyrus) makes a video where his webcam is on, he's in a room where nobody frames to enter. The basement. He obviously has a mask that goes to his nose and colored contacts in. Duh. That video is a tribute to Jonah. His YouTube username is Jonah_Diskhead. 

(You know what, I'm gonna do a story on this-) 


End file.
